While Under The Influence
by Morning Talks
Summary: One day at the mall can change your whole life. Reba meets two men, Jack is one of them, they hook up, Jack gets weird...and Brock is used for Reba comfort? Read for more! R&R please!


Well it's been about 5 months since things around here had finally gotten "honkey dory". Personally it's been great, Jake's growing up and I can enjoy every bit of teenage pain again! Kyra's in college and Cheyenne and Van haven't set their house on fire again, yet. As for Brock and Barbra Jean I've never seen less of the two!

So you're thinking, what about me? Well, I guess you could say I'm doin' just fine. No man yet, but things can change.

"Hey mom?" said my newest teen addition.

"Yes Jake hunny, I'm up in my room, what do you need?" I said while putting my book on my nightstand.

I heard footsteps as I got up and went to see what he wanted. He smiled and said, "Mom, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah…now what do you want?" I said a little annoyed because I was having a nice quiet time. "Well, my friends and I wanted to know if we could go to the mall and hang out for a couple hours?" He smiled even more hoping he would what he wanted.

I put my hands on my hips and leaned my head to the side and said, "Is one of you're friends a girl?" "Nope!" he said quickly.

"Well, then I guess. Let me get ready and I'll take you in five." I walked into my room and started to get ready as he said and whipped out his cellphone, "Thanks mom, love ya!! Ok guys meet me in the garage, she said yes."

I fixed my hair and changed my shirt to this little tight number that I thought I looked good in, who knows who I might see at the mall! Then I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to see where Jake was. When he was nowhere to be found I quickly got my purse and keys thinking he was most likely outside with his guy friends. He was. "Hey Jakie, hey Erin, Kyle, Alan."

"Hi Mrs. Hart!" said Kyle. Jake told me this one had a bit of a crush on me, so I decided to give them all hugs. I love messing with Jake's friends. "Man you give great hugs Mrs. Hart!" a high pitched voice said, it was Erin. Poor kid.

I pressed unlock on my car keys, "Ok boys, shall we?" Jake shook his head, "Kyle you sit up front with my mom, she embarrasses me." A shocked Kyle gave Jake a thumbs up and walked up to the passenger door and got in and so did the others.

While on our way I felt something touch my knee, and surprised as I was it was Kyle touching me. "Um, Kyle? What in the name of sweet nibblets are you doin'?!" He moved his hand and lowered his head, "I've just always wanted to do that. I'm sorry"

Not a soul talked much after that happened, and I don't blame them, it was terribly awkward. We finally got to the mall and I dropped the boys off at the front, little did they know I was about to park the car and go inside myself. Not just to see if Jack was there or any other available man in Houston…I wanted to shop as well.

I parked and made my way inside the mall. I really did like the mall, it's just that I normally don't go unless I have someone there with me. But since I've been alone for a while now I guess I should be used to going to places by myself.

When I started walking around I saw Jake and his buddies talking with some girls, that hurt a little, it was like I was spying on him. I didn't mean to look over but I did. Jake and his friend Alan were messing around with this little blonde girl; she looked like she was having fun. Being a mom it still didn't feel right watching Jake play with another girl in the way he was. It wasn't bad, but it didn't look good. Every ounce of me wanted to go over there and tell them to stop, but I didn't. I figured I knew my son and he wouldn't do anything to the ecstint of me not approving.

I got a little thirsty and decided a Starbucks always helps your thirst. And it's a nice place to just sit and…relax.

Sighing to myself, I walked towards Starbucks and got in the always long line. While I was looking at the menu up on the wall I felt a hand tap my back lightly. "Mrs. Hart?" I almost laughed, "Kyle, why aren't you with Jake and you're other friends?"

"I had to go to the "bathroom", and I saw you walk into Starbucks and I just wanted to say hi. And also apologize for earlier in the car."

I sighed, "Oh hunny that's ok, and there's no need to be sorry. I get that from a lot of men!" I made him laugh. "I bet you get it twenty-four seven! You're so pretty Mrs. Hart." He fluttered his eyes at me. "Ok Kyle you said hi, I think you should go back with you're friends they're probably looking for you by now." I placed my hand on his shoulder and eased him out of the coffee shop. He was holding his shoulder, I heard him say, "I'll never wash this shirt again!"

I laughed and turned back around to see the line had moved up a lot and I was holding an old lady up. "C'mon miss, I've got to get my espresso!!" "Sorry, sorry." I said and moved up. I was next and glad, the cashier was very attractive and seemed like he was about my age. My turn, I smiled. "Hi miss, can I help you?" he said. "Oh yes, I'd like a caramel frappacino, grande please and a slice of that lovely cinnamon cake." "Coming right up, what's you're name?" he asked.

"Reba, Reba Hart" I said softly. "Thanks, just you're first name's fine. Not unless you're trying to get a date." He joked and winked at me while writing my name on a cup. "Carmel frappacino for Reba, Reba Hart!" He yelled to the girl who would make my drink and winked at me once again. I just smiled like a little girl in a candy shop, I was excited, I hadn't had any attention like this in a while. "Well here's you're cake and I'll call you back when you're frapp's ready ok Reba? Oh by the way, I love your shirt!" he said.

I blushed but I'm not sure why, "Oh this? Just something I threw on, but thank you. And thanks again for you know, uh, making my coffee and all… I looked at his nametag, "Mike, Mike the cashier" This time I winked at him. He smiled and laughed as he got my piece of cake. "Here ya go Reba, if you want, I have a break in 15 minutes we could sit and chat." He said while handing me the delicious piece of about 300 or so calories. "Oh I'd love some company, thanks." I walked away to find a table for two to sit and wait for what I'm sure will be a very long 15 minutes.

PART 2 

As soon as I found a table I whipped out my compact from my purse and started primping, it felt like I had my whole life riding on this late boy. Which that wasn't all true, just my love life. I started applying more lip gloss, then a put a little powder on my nose because it looked a little shiny. I looked around because I realized after I'd done all this that I was sitting at an eating table and it was a little inappropriate to be doing my face here and not in a bathroom, but I didn't want to leave this table. I wanted to make sure Mike would still come and know where to find me. So I waited, I took a bite of my high fat piece of cake and boy was it good. I saw Mike talking to another man, who I'm guessing would be the manager, and I hoped he was asking for that break of his. He was, he started walking out from behind the counter and clearly was smiling at me. I smiled back and got up to greet him.

"Hey Reba, Reba Hart", he said with this cute smile on his face. He had beautiful blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Thanks for coming to sit with me, Mike, Mike…what is your last name?" I giggled.

"Oh sorry it's Johnson. So, shall we sit?" He stated as he moved my chair out and waited for me to sit, "Sure, we shall, thanks." I smiled and sat down, just when he touched my shoulder in a rush.

"Oh! Wait, before I sit, I made your frapp, but left it in the fridge. I made my special frapp, just for you. I thought you might like it. I'll go get it, be right back." He said and walked back to the counter and reached down in the fridge and got the drink he made. "Ok, here's the Mike special, just for you! Tell me what you think."

I took the straw to my lips and drank some, "Wow! This has got to be the best frappacino I've ever had! What'd you put in it?"

"Now that's my secret! So you like it?" he smiled and sat down.

"I don't like it, I love it! Thank you! Mmm, mmm." I said taking another big gulp. "So if you don't mind me asking how old are ya?"

"I'm 44. And by guessing, I'd say you were….39?" he said while rubbing his chin.

I laughed, "Yeah, I wish. Let's just keep my age a secret for now. You don't look 44 at all!"

He smiled and looked at the table, "I feel like it sometimes, my boy drives me crazy sometimes."

I was stunned, though I didn't know much about him, I'da thought he wouldn't have had any kids, or let alone an ex-wife. "You have a son? I have two girls and a boy."

"You look great for having three kids! I don't know how women do what they do anymore. It's so confusing to me, how you girls can have eight kids and still look like Faith Hill amazes me!" he beamed.

"Well Faith has had her share too. Lucky duck just got Tim in the process…" We both laughed. "So you have a son, do you have a wife?"

He kinda frowned, I almost wished I hadn't asked. "She uh, died about three years ago, car wreck, wasn't her fault. But she's in a better place now."

I gave my best look of sympathy, "Oh I'm so sorry Mike."

He looked my straight in the eye, "Ah it's ok, ya know, when I first saw you I was glad you came in, because you remind me of her so much, but then again from what little I know so far, you two are so different. That's a good thing though." He smiled, "So I bet your wondering what a 44 year old man is doing working at Starbucks huh?" I nodded while drinking that fabulous frappacino. "This is only temporary, part time I guess, my business is kinda running it's self so to pass the time I got a job here."

I tiled my head, "What's your business called?"

"I'm guessing you know Dolly Majors? Everyone does." He said and smiled as I shook my head yes. "Well I'm kinda her partner, she needed someone who knew real-estate and knew how to get and train people. So that's what I do for her."

"Wow, Dolly asked me for a job, but I didn't get it. She said I wasn't a shark, and that's what she needed at the time." I shrugged. "But I've got my own real-estate company starting so I'm doin' alright."

"Impressive! Too bad Dolly didn't take you in, then I would have met you sooner! I'll have to have a little chat with her about that." He joked.

I smiled at him, "Oh don't worry about that. Man this thing just gets better and better as you drink!" I said taking was what I thought my millionth sip. "Yeah, it's just like Folgers coffee, "good till the last drop!" huh?" I nodded.

"So you're son, what's his name?" I asked.

"Kyle. What are your children's name's?" He said.

I thought a minute about that name, Kyle, where did I know it from? "Oh my oldest is Cheyenne, then Kyra, and Jake, my baby boy. My only innocent, so far, teen." I giggled.

He seemed to stare right into my eyes for about 3 minutes, "Jake? Jake Hart….your Jake's mother?"

"Uh huh, why?" I wondered.

He laughed out loud, "Kyle, is Jake's friend, your, wow! Now I completely understand Kyle!!"

"Wait, your Kyle's dad?" I laughed with him, "Man what a small world! Just to let you know," I moved closer to him and he moved in too, he smelt really good, "I think your son a little crush on me."

He smiled and said, "I think I do too." And that's when it happened, he kissed me, and boy what a damn good kisser he was! His lips were soft and the way he moved his head in a soothing slow rhythm made me giddy inside. He slowly moved his hand onto my cheek and gently caressed my ear and neck. I was lost in the moment, totally unprepared, but I let him in anyway. It felt so good to be kissing another man we continued for what seemed to be the longest 40 seconds of my life, but then I slowly pulled away when I realized a shadow over Mike's shoulder.

"Hi Reba." He said.

My jaw dropped, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me! And with such bad timing, any other time would have been wonderful, but not when I was kissing an almost complete stranger in Starbucks!

_**To Be Continued…**_

PART 3 

"I- I- uh, um…Hi Jack." Was all that was coming out of my mouth, I couldn't believe he was standing there, it just wouldn't click.

He smiled with his amazing white teeth and cute puckered lips that, I'll admit I really did miss. "So who's this? You're new boyfriend?"

I was speechless so Mike stepped in, "No we just met in fact and what you saw us doing we shouldn't have been, Reba you didn't tell me you were taken."

"That's because I'm not." Jack looked me and stared until I felt guilty, "I mean, well I was dating Jack, but then he had to go away for his work and he never called. So Jack this is kinda your fault for not calling, tell me, was it your phone this time? Or you?" He looked stunned. Good! What I said I meant, I just hope it didn't kill our relationship, well I mean, whatever we had.

He finally spoke, "You know, you are right Reba, it was my fault for not calling when I left, and not calling when I got back. So now I guess you want to be with him? Right? I mean you two were just kissing and you both looked like you enjoyed it." I stood up and pursed my lips together.

"Jack, can we talk in private for a minute? And Mike just excuse us for one-second ok? I'll be right back." I asked and smiled at Mike. "Sure." Both of the men said at one time. Mike eyed Jack and Jack did the same. Until I hit his arm. "Ow! What was that for" He exclaimed as we got outside of the shop.

"For making me feel like a…a slut! You made it look like we were still dating and I was screwin' around! Why did you do that?" I said and folded my arms.

"I wanted to see how you'd react, and your reacting not quite the way I planned. And anyhow, why _were_ you with him? You don't even know him and you were all over him!" He said in a stern voice.

I held my mouth open, "I do know him! And yes, we may have just met, but he's nice, attractive, sweet, and we had been talkin' for a little while before he laid one on me. I wasn't even expecting it!"

"You didn't stop it either." He mumbled.

I was in shock! We weren't dating, so why was Jack being like this? "Your jealous!" I said and pointed my finger at his chest. "You are so jealous you had to go in there and break that kiss up didn't you? You didn't like me being with another man, huh?"

"No…" He said blankly. "Well good!" I smiled. "Wait, does that mean you still want to be with me? "

He looked me up and down and smiled. "Yes!! I'm sorry I didn't call, I was scared!" He laughed. "I mean, after all you've been through, I thought you'd just want me to leave you alone. I would totally understand that. I just, I'm sorry Reba, and I'm sorry I came at such a bad time, you probably really like this guy and I just ruined you're chances with him. And also for making you look like a slut, which you're not! You are for from one! You are the most innocent-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

"Jack, it's ok. I can sort of understand that, and thank you for respecting my feeling's but, next time, please just call. Ok?" He grabbed my waist and I let out an "ooo" because it was so unexpected. "Reba, let's not have a next time, let's start dating, right here right now. I missed you so much and I just want to be with you every moment, I don't want to waste any more of our lives. I want us to work. I want-" I cut him off again, but this time, with a kiss.

Oh, how I missed his kiss, from the massive wildfires to the touch of his hand on my back and neck. It made me shiver inside at how warm and alive he made me feel. His lips were so smooth and silky, like honey, I could just kiss him all day! But one thing I never expected to happen in public was that his tongue gently brushed mine and I let out a fairly loud moan, which I wasn't planning on and also turned a few heads. "Jack…" I said in between kisses, "Jack…we…need to…stop…we are in….pubLIC!!" I almost yelled the last part because Jack's hand was starting to roam in places it shouldn't, atleast, not at the mall. "Oh c'mon Reba, live a little. It's just two people kissing, teen's do it all the time in the mall." He said as he caressed my neck and head.

98 of me wanted to just grab a bench and make out there, but the other 2 was stuck on the fact that my kids also shopped in this mall, not to mention, church goer's! "Jack we….really…oooh, Jack! Ok, ok…we really should-" This time, I was cut off.

"Hey Reba I just wanted-" Mike looked at Jack and I as he stopped kissing me. "To give you your purse…I thought you might. You know what. Here!" He shoved the purse into my stomach causing me to cough. "See ya around tramp." He said and made his way back into Starbucks. "Mike!" I tried to call him back but it was no use, he was furious with me. Well there goes another friend and possible date if Jack didn't work out. "See what you did?" I hit him with my purse and started walking to find Jake.

"Reba, Reba, wait!" He said as he moved to try and catch up with me. "Reba please. Look." He grabbed my arm. "Listen, I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen, I just missed you. And what are you doin' worrying about that guy anyways? He just shoved a purse into your stomach!"

I sighed, "I know, but now he thinks I really am a tramp! I don't mean to be…I just, happen to be in places and situations where it looks that way. Look, I've gotta go get Jake and take him and his friends home, we will just have to do this some other time." I said taking out my cell from my purse and calling Jake. "Hey honey, sorry to make our trip short but we need to go on home ok? Yeah meet me at the front. Ok, bye." I hung up the phone. "Jack just…I would say call me, but you seem to not know what that means so I'll call you later."

He sighed, "I'm sorry Reba. I'll call you this time! I promise you'll see!"

This time was the third time he said he'd call, just like the boy who cried wolf, and look what happened to him in the end! I tell you what, I had better get a call from that man, or else we're through!

PART 4 

Well you'd think that sitting on my couch reading a French romance novel for 2 hours would be fun. But you're wrong!! Yeah you guessed it, Jack hasn't called and I'm about to blow. If I have to decode one more sentence of Pierre's hard French- Oh wait! Was that the phone?

I picked it up without checking the caller ID, I was too afraid to look, "Hello?"

"Reba? Good you answered. Walk into your kitchen ok", said Jack on the other line.

I was so confused, "You better be glad you called, I was just about to give up on you!"

I heard someone laugh in the kitchen, thinking it was Cheyenne or Van eavesdropping, I got up and set my book down on the endtable and moved toward the kitchen, I could hear footsteps on Jack's end of the phone and they were matching mine.

"Jack!!!" I yelled so excited to see him there with a whole bouquet of roses. I ran up to him and hugged him as his closed his cell phone.

He smiled and hugged me fiercely, "Think I wasn't gonna come did ya?"

"Well yeah, you were one call away from being the little boy who cried wolf! Oh Jack, these are beautiful!" I said taking the roses and smelling them. I layed them on the table and wrapped my arms around Jack.

He grabbed my waist and his lips grazed over my chin and soon met my lips, then we were locked in a heated passion that no one could break apart! Then I felt shocks go through my body when he moved his hands slowly up my back and to my neck and I let his fingers run through my hair. "Mmm, Jack…" I said breathlessly.

"Your hair, so soft, your lips so tender….your body…I love you Reba." He said between breaths.

I was so stunned that I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, he wasn't lying I could tell, anyone could. I just wasn't so sure yet, I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust him with all of my broken but mended heart again. "Jack…I don't know. I don't think I'm quite ready to say that just yet. Don't get me wrong, I'm in deep like with you, just not love. Not until I know you are going to commit to me and not break my heart and leave me again." I said with a bit of sadness, it killed me to say it, but I had to let him know.

He looked at me and pulled my close, "Reba, I want you to know that I won't let you down. I'm not gonna hurt the woman I love, again. I made that mistake the first time; I won't let it happen again. Ok?"

He kissed me again and I got goose bumps all over when his hand gently slid onto my stomach near my belly button. He knew just how to make me tingle inside. "Oh I feel ya…mm, Jack?" I said giggling through the wildfires. "Mhmm?" He said while slowly moving his hand up my stomach closer to my breasts. Which shocked me back into reality.

"Jack, anyone could walk down here and catch us making out, and you doing other things…which by the way feel, wonderful" I huffed out from being breathless by what he was doing. "I think we should take this upstairs or, somewhere besides where my family can see, point and stare."

He stopped, and seemed very shocked at what I had just said, "Did you just give me permission to take you upstairs? To your bedroom, alone?" He said while his eyebrows raised higher and higher.

"Yes, yes I did." I smiled back.

In a matter of seconds Jack picked me off my feet and carried me up the stairs into my bedroom, where he set me at the foot of my bed. "Wow, I love your room. It's so, you."

I smiled, "Well yeah considering it's mine and I'm in it most of the time."

He laughed, "So uh, do you need to get ready or something?"

"What do you mean? You aren't ready now?" I said tuggin' on his shirt teasing him. He gulped so loud I could hear it, I giggled, "Jack, don't be nervous. I'm a regular player." I winked. "Well then come on baby, let's play!" He shouted while grabbing me and picking me up and throwing me on my bed. I let out a laugh as he tickled my ribs and playfully kissed my neck. "You are such a tease Reba, you know that? Playin' me back there, I got hard just lookin' at you!" I blushed a little, I'd never been told that before, not even by Brock surprisingly.

"Well I'm just being the Reba that's desperately trying to get out. She's always been here, it's just that, I've been so alone, for so long, she hasn't gotten a chance to come out. And when she does you can tell it's in a big way huh?" I giggled and kissed his handsome lips as I lifted his shirt over his head. "I love this Reba, she's sexy, of course, you are sexy 24/7 though." He stated while kissing and licking my ear, which made me get goosebumps from the pleasure I was receiving. "Oh Jack, please don't stop…I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Trust me baby, I won't." He said as he cautiously slid his hand under my shirt touching my bare stomach all over. "Ooo, your hands are cold!" He smiled, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous and when I'm nervous they get cold. What I'm doing, is it ok? You doing ok with all this?"

I nodded as he slowly moved farther north to wear my breast lie, perked up because of the chill. I moaned and he saw to it as a go sign for him not to stop. "That feels wonderful Jack…." I sighed as he kissed my lips and captured me into a fire pit of passion and desire that I fully wanted to envelop me. He slowly lifted my shirt up and soon it was on the ground with his own.

"You have an amazing upper half!" He smiled and said through his kisses he was succulently giving my chest and collar bone. "Such succulent skin and marvelous bone structure! Man, I really do sound like a medical doctor…and that's not even my degree!" We laughed together. "And that laugh, oh your laugh Reba, it makes everyone in the whole world want to laugh with you! You are amazing sweetheart." He said kissing me once again. All I could do was take him in, drink him up like lemonade on a hot summer day. He was so smooth, so sweet, so sexy. It was all I could do to nod and agree to whatever he wanted to do to me.

"Jack?" I asked, "Yes my darlin?"

"Make love to me. Right here, tonight. In this very moment. I can't wait any longer." I said looking into his eyes.

He pleaded into my eyes, "Are you sure your ready Reba?"

"I never been more ready in my life. I need this Jack, I want this. I love you. I need you."

He said, "I love you too Reba, and I do need you too."

I grabbed his sides and pulled him close, "Then don't make me wait any longer. Now, please." I pleaded.

"Protection?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill. Surprised menopause hasn't kicked in though…" I laughed and sighed.

He looked at me, "Your not old enough for that, well even if you are, you don't look a day over 35."

"Thanks." I said lovingly. "So we gonna get this started, or what?"

He laughed, "It's about to begin."

Then he started to undo the button of his pants but I stopped him, "Here let me do that. Then you can do me." I winked and unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. Once that was taken care of he scooted out of them and they fell of the floor. Now was the fun part, me! He reached for my jeans and undid the button and zipper very slowly, teasingly so. Then he tried to pull them down but he seemed to have trouble so I lifted my butt off the just so, so that he could pull them off and throw them on the ground as well. "Nice panties," I heard coming from my hip area, he was already down there exploring. "They new?"

I giggled, "Bought them yesterday because I knew you might come by."

"I'm glad, they're adorable, just like you." He said as he left a trail of kisses from the brim line of my panties to my bra and up to my neck and mouth. "Mmm, so good. Every inch a cabbarre of flavors! I could just eat you up!" He teased.

"I hope you do. And I'll do the same to you! I bet you taste like a rare steak among cow patties." I said laughing at how corny I really was. He started to laugh to, "I love how country you are, it's so sexy."

"Know what else is sexy?" I said, "No what?" he asked. "Your little friend down below is just as happy to be here as I am."

"Oh! Ha, sorry about Chris, he gets excited whenever a beautiful woman crosses his path." He stated.

"Chris? Do all guys name their…you know." I pondered. "I can only speak for mine." He said, which made me laugh.

I slowly moved my hand down below and felt "chris" growing with excitement. "Now Jack…don't make me wait any longer."

"Your wish is my command, Reba", he said. "Ohhh!!" I screamed, for the first time in a long time. Deeply in love, and deeply enveloped with passion.

To be Continued…

I woke up beside the man who I thought I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Jack, oh Jack, and Chris wasn't that bad either. He was snoring softly and I just sat there and watched him, he had a smile on his face. I was hoping the smile was because of all the excitement and love we shared last night, and as he woke I got my answer. "Man…can we go again?" I leaned on his shoulder and shook from the laughter that was escaping my lips.

"I'd love to, but I'm a little tired, how about we just get dressed and go out somewhere and eat?" I pleaded.

He scratched his head then answered, "Can it be a bar? I need something to pick me up when I'm this exhausted." He said and winked. "Sure honey." I said and then gently kissed him on the lips, he returned this kiss which just ignited more flames. Him touching me even in the slightest way sent shivers up and down my mine. I loved every moment I had with him. "Okay, okay. Let's go put some clothes on." I said breaking the kiss and gathering the bed sheet to cover up my body while exposing his. "You might wanna find a towel, Cheyenne or Van is liable to walk in." I giggled and walked into the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door and then door creaked, that could only mean, "Ahhh!!" Jack screamed surprised Cheyenne had just walked in on him and all his glory. "Oh my god! What are you doing in mom's room! Naked! And, and, where's mom? Wait…Oh my gosh…you two did it didn't you!? Aww that's sooo cute Jack! I knew you'd be the one to make mom's dreams come true!" Cheyenne joyfully stated.

"Uh, uh…could you excuse me? Please? I'm a little…exposed." Jack replied and tried to cover himself the best he could with his hands.

"Oh I can see that! Nice by the way." She coughed and walked out closing the door behind her. I heard Jack sigh in relief and then I started busting out laughing in the bathroom. I just wish I'da been there to see his face! "Told you to get a towel!" I giggled.

Jack huffed, "I was about to, but SOMEONE is in the bathroom!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! You could have grabbed you're clothes you know! I didn't limit you to towels!" I said laughing at his disposition. I didn't hear much after that but I went on getting dressed and all I had left was my bra and shirt to put on when I heard the doorknob start to rattle and then bust open. Jack wrapped me in a passionate hug, considering I had no clothes on my upper half. "Jack! What are ya doin'? Oooo…don't stop." I giggled.

Jack smiled and whispered in my ear, "Just huggin' and lovin' my baby doll. Your so soft Reba…and so, plump in just the right places." He said laughing.

"Your crazy. But I like it. Okay, let me get my bra on and we'll go." I said.

Jack took a step back and eyed my cheast, "Your gonna go out in just you're bra? Now that's sexy." He kissed me and then walked back into my bedroom to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later we were dressed and walking out the door. "So what bar you wanna go to?" He asked me. "Um, how about The Blue Stallion? Their open on Sunday's." I stated.

He nodded, "Sounds good, I'll drive." We hopped in the car and drove to the bar which was a little crowded considering it was a big football Sunday in Houston. He picked us out a good booth and we sat across from each other. He sat down first, I loved watching him sit because it gave a nice view to backside which I love so much, I could just eat him up! He was wearing dark jeans and a fitted tee, so simple, yet so sexy.

"Hey waiter! How about a couple of beers?" I yelled to a boy who was paying a little too much attention to some college looking girl rather than filling people's orders. Men are such pigs…speaking of. "Jack? Yuuu Huu!" I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his gaze. "What's wrong?"

He looked into my eyes, "Oh nothing, I just can't help not staring at…well if you hadn't have worn a shirt like that it would be so hard!" He chuckled.

"Well, I'm a woman, I have the right to show them off if I want, and plus I can't help that they are the size they are. I'm just blessed." I said smiling big.

"Here ya go miss two beers." The waiter said as he put the beers down on the table and then walked off.

"Yes!!" Jack exclaimed, "A beer, a woman, and a game! My three favorite things! Of course, you are my number one favorite Reba." He winked at me.

I smiled slyly and took a big swallow of my beer, "Yeah, yeah. Mmm this is a great beer! Wonder what kind it is…" I said takin' another sip.

"Probably Brusky, they seem to be sponsored around Texas. Mmm this _is_ good." He stated.

I had already drank my fifth beer when Jack seemed to be oblivious that I was even there anymore. "Jack? Are you ok? What's goin' on?" I asked.

"Reba?" he said.

I looked at him almost starting a bit of a buzz from the beer, "Yeah?"

He ran his finger up and down his glass, then looked at my hands, then up into my eyes, "Nevermind…nothing."

To Be Continued… 


End file.
